


Faestuck

by spaghettiandratsauce



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Multi, dave is a prince, ill post a info chapter maybe, ill tag as needed, or a story, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettiandratsauce/pseuds/spaghettiandratsauce
Summary: A story about falling in love, dying, and starting a revolution.Oh and they're fae
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Faestuck

Your name is Dave Strider and you're in prison. Okay well not yet. But you will be. Let's rewind.

Today is not the thirteenth of April and it is not your birthday. In fact it is a most unremarkable day. In fact you can see this going like your past week has. Wake up, dodge your work, walk through the forest. Then sleep and repeat tomorrow. Same thing in and out day after day, making you feel trapped like a rabbit in a hole with a fox chasing after it and right after the fox is hunters and…. Okay you have no idea where that metaphor was going.

Despite the daunting sense of overwhelming normalcy looming over you, you can't help but feel as if something big is going to happen. Some cosmic event that will change the course of history itself. 

But you should probably introduce yourself properly first. 

Your name is Dave Strider. You are a winter fae. And you are crown prince, heir to the throne of the winter kingdom. You have three brothers and some friends. And this is the story of how you fell in love, lost the love of your life and started a revolution that would change how things work forever.


End file.
